Pharmacology Department Poster Session Black Lipid membranes, unlike cell membranes, display an increase in capacitance when an electric potential is placed across them. Several experiments have been performed in an effort to understand the mechanism of this effect, with the result that the simplest explanations are ruled out. The most likely possibility at this point seems to be a "rippling" of the thickness of the bilayer.